


Crooked Smile

by rilakumabear



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: & super unhealthy relationship, Blood, M/M, Mentions of Death, Prostitution, Self-Harm, Violence, potential suicide, sexual & emotional/mental abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilakumabear/pseuds/rilakumabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For empressjung. Batman!Yunho and Joker!Changmin AU. Pretty dark so please read the tags!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crooked Smile

Traffic from the streets outside is muted by the thick windows, though Yunho can make out the sounds of a distant siren below. The skyscraper is totally abandoned at this time of the night, dull offices lit by a single flickering fluorescent tube, casting harsh lighting over the room.

At the end of the office, Changmin’s smashed open a window, wind howling through the gap and lifting his purple jacket up. He stands hovering just at the verge of the ledge, arms spread like an angel about to fall, his long tangled hair pushed back by the wind.

"Beautiful, isn’t it?" Changmin calls, without turning around. "The city at night. Bright lights and everybody coming out to play. So much  _drama_.” His arms drop, and he sighs, as if in disappointment.

Yunho steps over the body of a security guard, the man’s blood seeping thick and sticky into the carpet. He’s too late.

"If you wanted drama," Yunho keeps his voice mild. "Perhaps next time you could watch a movie."

Changmin turns, and even silhouetted against the lights outside, Yunho can make out that long, twisted smile of his, cut deep into the sides of his cheeks. The light flickers again, and Changmin face, painted a crude imitation of a clown, seems even more horrifying.

"If I simply went to watch a movie, I wouldn’t have your attention, would I?"

"I suppose not."

Shards of broken glass crunch under his boots. Yunho’s black cape billows behind him. He stands beside the other man and glances out to the city, breathing in the thinner air. The wind screams through the crudely made window, and Yunho wonders how many lives he could have saved if he’d been just a few minutes earlier. The least he could have done was to distract the other man so civilians had a chance to escape-

"I have your attention now, don’t I?" Changmin is gleeful, eyes bright.

"Yes. You do," Yunho gazes back at him evenly. "You know you do."

Changmin’s hand reaches out, brushing his palm against the curve of his cheek. “Yunho. My beautiful, noble Yunho.” He steps closer, hand trailing down his chest. Yunho can barely feel a thing through the hard exterior of his suit, yet his skin tingles warmly as if Changmin is really touching him. 

"How many did you kill this time?" He grits out.

Changmin rolls his eyes. “Oh, as if that matters.” He reaches up to pull off Yunho’s mask. Yunho lets him. Lets him see his expression of disappointment. Anger. “Ah. But of course something as trivial as this would upset you, my dark knight!”

"Human lives are not trivial," Yunho snaps. "You don’t have to do this. If you want my attention, ask me. You know where I live, you could even knock on my fucking door."

Changmin frowns mockingly. “And where’s the fun in that?”

"Enough, Changmin," Yunho growls. Changmin widens his eyes in faux innocence.

"You know how I got this beautiful smile, Yun?" he whispers. Something in his hand glimmers- a small dagger. Yunho knows the other man is capable of using it to kill someone in sixty different ways.

"Once upon a time, I lived on the streets." Yunho closes his eyes, guilt threatening to overwhelm. "I sucked dick for a living and took it in the ass when I needed extra cash." Changmin raises the knife, drawing it up the front of Yunho’s suit with a long, slow scratch. "I dreamt of just being able to make people  _happy_ , that’s what clowns are for, aren’t they?”

The edge of the knife traces ever-so-delicately over Yunho’s lips.

"So imagine my surprise when one of my clients tells me to stop being such a miserable sack of shit," Changmin sounds thoughtful now, head tipped to the side as he recalls the memory. "He told me to  _smile more_.”

Yunho’s stomach clenches. The memory of his cruel, dismissive words hurts even more now that he knows in hindsight what it has led to. Changmin sighs softly, bringing the blade to his own face, angled at the ugly scar on the side of his mouth, leading all the way up his cheek.

"I was wrong," Yunho whispers. "To use you like that."

"And you’re sorry, I know," Changmin traces his scars with the blade, almost sub-consciously. "But Yunho, you don’t know how grateful I am. That you would notice me so much more! That you will always comes after me. That you  _care_.”

"I have to," Yunho says quietly. "Especially when you leave a trail of dead bodies in your wake."

Changmin seems to ignore this. He reaches for Yunho, grabs him by the nape of his neck, and kisses him roughly. The sticky smear of face paint smells like chemicals and tastes like dirt, but Yunho kisses back, desperate. Maybe, just maybe, if he closes his eyes for long enough, he can ignore this sickening creature that Changmin has become, that he could open his eyes and see the young, naive boy who had trusted him all those years ago, eyes wide and starving from living on the streets.

Changmin pulls back, breathing hard. “You love me, don’t you?”

"Yes," Yunho has to admit, voice breaking. "But I have to destroy you."

"You already have," Changmin tells him, matter-of-fact. The knife darts out again, so fast that Yunho barely sees the blade before it’s twisting into his arm, digging in between the plates of his suit that allows for movement. He hisses in a breath of pain, but Changmin holds him gently, whispering soft words of comfort.

"Changmin," Yunho gasps.

"You have to admit," Changmin smiles, his face twisted. "This little game of ours can be raher fun, can’t it?" He reaches for the handle of the dagger, twisting slowly, cruelly.

"Yes," Yunho gives in. Changmin pulls out the blade in a sharp, fluid motion. He bends down to kiss Yunho again, tongue flicking delicately as he explores his mouth once again.

"Then why," he leans back to stare at Yunho’s eyes, smiling crookedly. The light flickers once more, highlighting the repulsive remains of his face. "Why so  _serious_?”

~


End file.
